


Robin On The Roof

by KyeAbove



Series: Only Human [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, No Character Death, Post-Diagnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Joey didn’t want to die.





	Robin On The Roof

Of course, Joey knew the chances of him dying from this affliction were low. Too low for him to care. But he did. There was a chance he could die, because while more uncommon than living with this pain, it happened. 

Despite the pain he’d live with, Joey didn’t want to die. Joey could still live a fulfilling life, even if it was from a wheelchair.

Joey would be confined for life, however long he lived from here on. 

The others had left him alone. He’d found a nice place in the surrounding field to lay. For this little time he had, before his obligations would resume, he was at peace. The grass was soft, he didn’t have his weight on his limbs, and when he closed his eyes, he could pretend the world around him didn’t exist and he was simply him, and nothing else. 

He’d love for nothing else. But he didn’t want to die.

Joey opened his eyes, catching view of the shed that’d come with the studio, but no one had ever found use for. There was a bird - a robin, from its blood-red chest- sitting on the shed’s roof. 

That robin had the choice to leave any of its troubles behind. To just fly away. To not fear death as much when trouble came for it. 

Joey didn’t have that option, and so he cried, alone.

**Author's Note:**

> [Light From The Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138185)


End file.
